It's all in a Name
by TheRogue995
Summary: There is a new merc in Venezuela, with a mysterious past. What happens when he meets a certain mechanic? Read and review. Title from Mercs2Girl. Some chapters are being edited. M for some sexual content. READER DISCRETION ADVISED!
1. The Nameless Merc

A/N: So I can get back to writing after months of being lazy as hell, I'm editing existing chapters.

The Nameless Merc

Venezuela: Solano's Villa: 10:45 AM

Fiona:"As you know, we are getting a new mercenary on the team, and he should be here soon."

Mattias:"_he better have some nukes on him_."

Ewan:"_I wonder if he can fly helicopters…_"

Eva:"_This should be interesting._"

Misha:"_Now where did I put that vodka?_"

*knock knock*

Mattias:*pulls out a pistol*"Who the hell is it?"

?:"Its me, the new merc."

Fiona:"Come on in, then."

The person in the door was no older than 30, and had long brown hair. His eyes looked black.  
He had a P99 with a silencer, a Colt M1911A1, and an XM-8. He also had a Micro-Uzi, a hunting knife, and a katana with a black blade.  
There was a scar running down his face, and had tattoos on both arms.  
He had scars on his arms, and the ring finger on his left hand was missing.

Mattias:"So, what is your name, kid?"

?:"1: Don't ever call me kid. 2: I don't have one."

Mattias:"Stop bullshitting me."

?:"I seriously don't have a name."

Mattias:"So what the hell should we call you?"

?:"I really don't give a damn."

Mattias:"OK, kid."

?:"*Pulls the Colt M1911A1 out*I thought I told you to **NEVER** call me that."

Fiona:"No need to threaten each other,,,"

Mattias:"*Aims pistol at the new Merc*What? Are you **ordering **me? **NOBODY** orders me!"

Eva:"_Something bad is about to happen,,,_"

Ewan:"_$10 on Mattias!_"

?:"*Cocks pistol and aims at Mattias* Try me. "

Suddenly, the Villa stated to shake,,,

Mattias:"TANK!"

?:"Aw shit,,,*runs out the door*"

The rumbling soon stops

?:"Hey, its safe now!"

VZA Officer:"No, its not. *Aims pistol at Eva*"

*gunshot*

Eva:"*Looks to see the officer dead*What the hell?"

Fiona:"Is that the new merc?*looks to see the new merc holding a gun with a smoking barrel*"

Eva:"_he saved my life... Of course I could have protected myself, but..._"

?:"*drags body of VZA officer out of the villa**reenters the villa*"

?:"Well, I guess that's over."

Eva:"Seriously, what do we call you?"

?:"*Thinks* well, I don't really know. I can't remember my name.

Mattias:"Well, why not?"

?:"I have amnesia."

All except new mercenary:"WHAT!"

**A/N: lolwut?**


	2. Memories Regained

A/N: I think I am gonna drop the script format. In addition, since I got my new bass guitar, I will be practicing, so there may be less updates.

Disclaimer: All brands of weapons belong to their respective owners, and Mercenaries 2 belongs to Pandemic Studios. EDIT: So I can get back to writing after months of being lazy as hell, I'm editing existing chapters.

* * *

Memories Regained

"So anyway, what should we call you, kid?" Mattias said to the new merc.

"**Anything but kid!**" He replied, loudly.

"Since when could **you** tell **me **what to do?" Mattias said nastily.

"Damn it, will you stop being an assfor** ONE second!**" The new merc said while putting on a pair of spiked brass knuckles.

"How about Spike?" Ewan asked, looking at the sharp spikes on the knuckle-dusters.

"Eh, better than kid,,," The new merc said while glaring at Mattias.

"Then Spike it is!" Fiona said.

"A friend of mine had a dog named Spike." Spike replied.

"That makes it an even better name." Mattias said.

"**SHUP UP, DAMN IT!**" Spike said while pulling out his first pistol, a Walther P99, and aimed at Mattias.

"Please stop being so hostile!" Fiona shouted.

Spike holstered his pistol.

"Thank you." Replied Fiona.

"**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!**" Spike yelled, clutching his forehead.

"What?" Eva replied.

"Gah, I just got a mega-migraine… and, wait,,, the hell? I'm starting to remember stuff!" He replied.

"Like what?" Ewan said.

"Its pretty faint, but I remember something about moving to Ireland. Damn, can I get an aspirin?"

"Sure," Fiona said, handing Spike an aspirin.

"Thanks,,," Spike said, swallowing the aspirin.

"It's fast acting, so that migraine should be gone in about ten minutes." Fiona said. "Anyway, there have been many turf wars between the VZ and the Allies recently. The Allies requested help, so I think that we should go and help."

"I'll go," said Spike, taking a key out of his pocket.

"I want you **and** **Mattias** to go."

"**WHAT!**" Mattias and Spike said in sync.

"Why the hell do I have to go with this kid!" Shouted Mattias angrily.

"It may help you two get along." Replied Fiona.

"Get along? Are you nuts? This dammed smartass will be lucky if I don't chop him in half right now!"

"Just try not to kill each other." Said Fiona.

"Fine. Just stay out of my way, boy," said Mattias, walking to the villa garage.

Spike reluctantly followed.

*At the garage,,,*

"Let's try not to kill each other, OK?" Spike said, starting up a jet black sports bike and putting on a black motorcycle helmet.

"Fine. Hey, why do you wear that helmet?" Mattias asked, getting on his Norse Wind chopper.

"I modded this thing. Goes 'bout 450 miles per hour, top speed."

"Wow."

"Now where's the place we have to go?" Spike said, his voice muffled by the bike helmet.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Mattias said, riding off.

*At the villa,,,*

"_I hope Spike doesn't get killed out there,_" Eva thought to herself.

"Eva, what's wrong? You look worried." Fiona asked.

"Nothing, nothing,,," Eva said.

"_Please tell me I am not getting feelings for Spike,,,_"


	3. The Feeling

A/N: _italics mean that the text is a thought._

_

* * *

_

The Feeling's Mutual

*At the site of the turf war*

"You called for help?" Mattias asked an Allied officer, crouching behind a pile of sandbags.

"Yeah! Those damn soldiers are killing all of our men!" The officer replied.

"Wait a minute, where's Spike?" Mattias asked himself, but was soon answered when he saw Spike on his motorcycle, who took out about nine VZA soldiers with his katana.

"Who the hell is that?" The officer asked Mattias.

"His name is Spike." Mattias said as Spike rode up to them.

"Aw shit, now I gotta clean this sword **again!**" Spike said, looking at his katana. He then took his helmet off.

"So what's going on here?" Spike asked, searching through his pocket, finding a rag.

"We're losing this turf war, that's what!" The officer shouted.

"Mattias, didn't you kill Solano?" Spike asked, wiping the blood off his sword.

"Yeah, but I guess the army is still going strong." Mattias replied.

"Well, that sucks." Spike replied, putting the now clean katana back in the sheath, then pulling the XM-8 off his back.

"So now I guess that we have to get rid of the army, this time for good." Mattias said, aiming his RPG at a VZA scout, and then turned it into a pile of scrap.

"Enough talk! Let's show these guys who's boss!" The officer yelled.

Spike shot down a few soldiers, and then decided to put on the spiked knuckles.

"Never know when one might come back here," he explained.

They all continued showering the VZA with lead and explosives, and sometimes Spike had to use the knuckles, but after a good half-hour, the VZ soldiers were nothing but dead bodies.

"Well, that was quick!" Spike said.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Said the officer as the two got on their motorcycles, and made their way back to the villa.

*At the villa,*

"Well, that was a short job." Mattias said as he walked into the villa, soon followed by Spike.

"_Thank god he is alive,,_," Thought a relieved Eva.

Mattias and Spike described what happened, and soon it was time for everyone to turn in.

"*yawns* I think we should all go to sleep now." Fiona said.

"Eh, I guess." Said Mattias

"Wait a sec, Spike has nowhere to sleep." Eva said.

"Doesn't matter. I never sleep anymore." Spike said.

"Ok, see you all in the morning," Fiona said.

Later that night, Spike actually started to nod off, when he heard the villa door open. Grabbing his P99, he waited to see who it was.

"Shut up! You're going to blow our cover, idiot!" a shadowy figure whispered. It was the VZA! They were set out to kill Mattias and anyone else in the villa. Spike stood up and took two shots at the shadowy figures. Suddenly, a light flicked on, and Spike confirmed that the two people were VZA soldiers.

"What the hell happened?" Fiona yelled.

"I heard gunshots." Eva said, running into the villa from the garage.

"VODKA!" Misha yelled in his sleep.

Mattias came out from upstairs armed with an Assault Rifle.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled.

"Those two snuck in here." Spike replied.

"Well, there is probably more out there waiting to get in here, so it's not safe for you to stay out here." Fiona said.

"Well then, where the hell do I go?" Spike said.

"He can go with me." Eva said.

Everyone stared at Eva, with looks that said 'what the hell?'

"I really don't care, so you can go wherever you want." Mattias said.

"Eh, I barely got to sleep out there, so it really wont make a difference." Spike said.

"Aright then, come on." Eva said, and walked back into the garage.

"_Eh, what the hell,_" Spike thought, following Eva. "_She is pretty hot._"

"_Oh, damn it, I __**am**__ getting feelings for him._" Eva thought to herself. "_I just hope he feels the same way, though._"

*Later that night,*

Eva really wanted to get up and hug Spike for no reason, who was walking around the garage, but she knew he had his spiked knuckles with him so surprising him might be fatal, especially after that mini-ambush.

"Hey Eva?" Spike asked, knowing Eva was awake.

"Yeah?" She asked, wondering what he was going to say.

"Thanks for letting me stay in here."

"No problem."

"Well, Eva," Spike said, "_son of a bitch, how do I say this and __**not**__ get killed,_" "I _am I blushing? _love you... _I just said that, didn't I? Yep, she is probably gonna kill me._"

That was far from the truth.

"_Now I don't have to worry about getting killed,_" Eva thought, getting out of bed.

The next thing Spike knew, Eva was hugging him tightly.

"_I must be dreaming…_"Spike thought, hugging her."_If I am, this is one__** damn good dream.**_"

As they kissed, they knew that they felt the same exact way about each other.

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT! What will happen next? *hint hint*


	4. Love in the middle of a Firefight

A/N: I have been raiding the built-in thesaurus in Word. EDIT: So I can get back to writing after months of being lazy as hell, I'm editing existing chapters.

Love in the middle of a Firefight

Mattias did not sleep after the mini-ambush. He wasn't startled by it, but for all he knew, a nuke or two could be on a path to the villa. Meanwhile, Spike and Eva fell asleep on a couch that was put into the garage. When they woke up, it was already morning, and they immediately started kissing again. When Mattias and everyone else woke up, about an hour after Spike and Eva, they waited for the two to come out.

"Ya know what? I'm tired of waiting. I'm gonna wake those two up now. They slept long enough." Mattias said, walking into the garage. He then saw the *ahem* little make-out session.

"Are you two done yet?" He said. They didn't hear him. He was sure they would hear the shotgun blast he was about to fire out of the garage. When the shotgun fired, the two tore apart, and found themselves staring at a tired Mattias, holding a smoking shotgun.

"Hey, I had to do something to wake you up." Mattias said. "Now get your asses out here."

When the three of them walked into the main room of the villa, Mattias said to everyone,

"Guess what I found these **lovebirds** doing this morning?"

"_You rat bastard,_" both Spike and Eva thought.

"_You are one lucky man, Spike,_" Thought Ewan.

"I think I know what you're talking about, Mattias." Said Fiona, trying to hold back a laugh. It failed, and she burst out laughing. It took all of Spike's strength to keep himself from shooting Fiona.

"Well, why did you want everyone to wake up?" Spike asked.

"Well, I hacked into a VZA radio transmission, and they are planning to attack the villa yet again." She said.

"Well, shit. So what do we do?" Asked Spike.

"I say everyone grab an RPG and shoot anything that belongs to the VZA."Mattias said.

"For once, you make sense." Spike said arrogantly.

"Including you."

"If you do that, I promise, I **will **come back to haunt your ass." Spike said.

"He's just kidding, **right, Mattias?**"Fiona said.

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Fiona."

There was a faint rumbling noise.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Spike asked.

"I know that sound. **That** is a tank." Mattias said. He was, unfortunately, correct.

Spike grabbed an RPG, opened the door, and then blew up the tank.

"I think Anti-Tank guns would work better." He said.

"We have some of those," Mattias said. "I'll get some."

He came back with five Anti-Tank guns.

"These good enough?" He asked.

"Yeah, this'll work." Spike said, taking a rocket launcher from Mattias.

"If anyone wants one, their right there," Mattias said, putting the remaining ones on the floor, taking one for himself. Spike, Mattias, and Ewan then started blasting the living shit out of every tank they saw.

"Look's like there's more," Spike said, launching a rocket at an incoming tank.

"I don't see anymore coming near us, so I think we're safe, for now," Fiona said, looking at her computer.

"Good." Replied everyone else.

"**HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!**" shouted Spike, clutching his forehead.

"Another memory, I guess?" Asked Eva. Spike was quiet for about fifteen seconds, then he said,

"Yeah. Can someone,,,"

"Get you an aspirin?" Eva said.

"That would be good, but I _was_ gonna say 'tell me where my gun is'," replied Spike.

"Why the hell would you need that?" asked Mattias.

"I have to go do something. Thanks, for the aspirin, Eva." Spike said, taking the aspirin Eva handed him.

"No problem. The XM-8 is in the garage."

"OK. I'll be back soon." Spike said, walking into the garage. Soon his motorcycle was speeding out of the villa.

"I wonder what he's doing," Ewan said.

"Who knows?" said Fiona.

About half an hour later, Spike came back with someone.

"Everyone, meet Jon." Spike said as a man about the same age as him walked through the door.

"Hi, Jon. Spike, can you come here for a second?" Eva said, and walked into the garage.

"What the hell are you thinking, bringing someone else in here!" she said.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone soon," Spike said. He then whispered something into Eva's ear.

"Wait, what? Are you kidding?" She said.

"No. Now I have to go talk to my 'friend' out there." Spike replied, grinding his teeth together.

They both walked back into the villa.

"Hey, Jon, I have to give you something I wanted to give you a while ago."

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"This, you **no good son of a bitch!"** Spike shouted, pulling out his pistols, aiming them at Jon.

"What the fu-! What are ya doing, man?"

"All this time, you thought you could just walk away, and not get caught for what you did. Thought you pulled off the perfect crime."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jon asked, looking guilty.

"Stop the act, you know **damn well** what I'm talking about, you lying bastard." Spike yelled, cocking the guns.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jon said, slowly backing away.

"Sorry doesn't fuckin' cut it." Said Spike.

"Pl-please don't kill me. I have a family!"

"Oh, a family. How nice. Well, I honestly don't give a fuck. This is for murdering my girlfriend, you good-for-nothing bastard. **DIE!**" Spike shouted, shooting down Jon.

Five seconds later, Spike's guns were smoking, and a dead Jon was lying on the floor. Spike then walked up to the body, dragged it out to the back of the villa, and threw it in the water.

When Spike walked back into the villa, he punched one of the walls. Something broke. Not his hand.

"So, you mind telling us what that was about?" Ewan asked.

Spike then told everyone what Jon did, and that he remembered that he moved to Venezuela.

"I guess that is why I originally came to Venezuela, but whatever caused this amnesia made me forget that." He said.

"If I knew that he did that, I woulda sent a nuke to his house." Mattias said.

"Yeah, but,,, holy shit,,, I'm getting,, dizzy,,," Spike said, starting to stagger toward a couch.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eva.

"I don't k-know,,," Spike weakly replied, soon falling to the floor.

"What the hell!" Mattias said, checking Spikes pulse.

"Well?" Asked Eva.

"He doesn't have a pulse."


	5. Hospitalized

Hospitalized

They all quickly rushed Spike to the hospital. As Spike was taken into the ER, everyone sat in the waiting room anxiously, especially Eva.

"Hello? Can I speak with an 'Eva Navarro'?" a nurse asked

"Yes? How is he?" Eva asked.

"Well, the good news is that he is not dead,"

"Thank God."

"But he is in a coma." The nurse said.

"W-wait, will he come out of it?" Eva asked, worried again.

"It is possible, but unlikely."

"Damn it. How did he go into the coma?" Eva asked.

"Honestly, we don't know."  
Eva sighed, then sat in a chair.

"You can see him, if you want."

"Where is his room?"

"Room 25B,,," the nurse replied, as Eva walked down the halls, and into Spike's room.  
She looked down at him. If it wasn't for the beeping heart monitor, she would have thought he was dead.

"_Please don't die on me,,,_" she thought.

"Well, how is he doing?" Fiona asked, walking into the room.

"He's alive, at least." Eva replied sadly.

"Should everyone else come in here?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Fiona went into the waiting room to tell everyone else to come in, and within a minute, they were all in the hospital room.

"You said he's alive? He doesn't look it." Ewan said.  
Days passed, with no sign of Spike waking up. Eva never seemed to leave the room. As the days went by, it seemed like Spike was never going to wake up. One month later, there was a flicker of life from Spike.

"E-Eva?" He whispered.

"Spike? H-He's awake!"

"What?" everyone else (loudly) said.

"Please, dear god, don't yell." Spike said softly.

"You're alive… Thank god…" Eva said as she kissed Spike.

"I remembered my name." Spike said.

"You did?" Eva said, excited.

"Yeah. My name,,, is Isaac Smith," said Isaac "Spike" Smith.

A/N: Isaac was a pseudonym of mine, and I couldn't think of another name.


	6. The Surprise

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

Special thanks to Mercs2Girl for helping me out with this story.

**The Surprise**

* * *

After a week, the doctors let Isaac go back to the PMC.

"So. Isaac is your real name?" Mattias asked when they were all back in the PMC.

"I guess so. While I was in that coma, a fuckload of memories came back to me, but I'm still missing some," replied Isaac.

"I'm still gonna call you Spike," Ewan said.

"That's OK with me," replied Isaac.

"You know, I like the name Isaac." Eva whispered to Isaac. Then she thought, "_Maybe now would be a good time…_"

"Well, Isaac, I'm glad you came out of the coma. What happened when you passed out?" said Fiona.

"I don't know. It was pretty weird," replied Isaac.

Later that night, Isaac was about to go to sleep, he heard Eva call him. "Isaac, can you come over here for a sec?"

"OK, Eva. What is it?" Isaac said, walking in Eva's room.

"This," Eva said, pushing Isaac on the bed.

"What the fu-? What are you doing?" Isaac said, surprised.

"You'll see." Eva said, taking off her shirt.

"_Oh my god… I must be dreaming… Am I still in a coma?_" Isaac thought. Then Isaac felt Eva straddling him, then thought, "_Nah, this is real._" Eva started to kiss him, letting her tounge explore Isaac's mouth, as he did the same. She then took off Isaac's shirt, which revealed scars, and a wound that resembled a bullet hole.

"Isaac, You've been through a **lot**." Eva whispered. "I'm going to ease all that pain." She started to take more off of Isaac, but slower, starting to taunt him. When Isaac's pants were off, she said, "Oooh… rawr," and started to kiss Isaac again. She then started to kiss lower, and lower, and lower, teasing Isaac with each kiss. But Isaac was not one to be overpowered, so when he got the chance, he was able to get on top of her.

"Now it's _my _turn." Isaac said, smirking. He then started to slowly take off her pants. When they were off, he got back on top of her. He kissed Eva deeply, and started to slide into her, one inch at a time, teasing her. When he was all the way in, he started out with slow, steady, and gentle thrusts. After a few minutes, he started to go faster, still kissing Eva. They both felt the adrenaline rushing through their bodies. He started to tease Eva more, going a bit slower.

Eva broke the kiss to say, "C'mon, I know you can go faster, Isaac." He listened, and as they kissed deeper, he started to thrust faster and harder. Eva started to moan with ecstasy. They seemed to read each other's thoughts, because when Eva wanted him to go faster, he did. Eva started to moan louder each time he sped up. He could tell he hit the right spot because Eva started to scream "Oh, Isaac! ISSAC! **ISAAC!**"

Mattias was woken up by the sound of moaning. "What the hell is that damn noise?" His question was answered when he heard Eva cry,

"Isaac! ISAAC!"

"_Damn it, I knew they shouldn't have been left alone…"_ Mattias thought to himself.

Isaac could tell Eva was about to reach her climax, because her screams of pleasure were becoming louder. He was also reaching his climax.

"Isaac! Faster, Isaac! ISAAC! **OH, ISAAC!**"

"_I sure hope nobody wakes up because of this,_" Isaac thought to himself. "_Eh, who cares?_"  
Finally, Eva reached her climax the same time Isaac did, both of them going limp.

They laid in bed, tired out, but still hugging each other.

"Isaac, I love you," Eva said.

"I love you too, Eva." Isaac replied, kissing Eva.


	7. The Morning After

**MATURE CONTET WARNING! **

The Morning After

When morning came, Isaac and Eva got dressed and went into the main room of the villa, only to find a tired out Mattias waiting for them.

"Have a good time last night, _lovebirds?_" Mattias said.

"Dammit, you heard that?" Isaac replied.

"A deaf man could hear it through a fuckin' tornado," Mattias said. "Consider yourselves that nobody else woke up."

"Sorry about that, Mattias," Eva said.

"Don't tell anyone about that, okay?" Asked Isaac.

"Fine, I wont, Spike," said Mattias.

"Thanks," Isaac said.

"We'll be quieter next time, right, Isaac?" Eva whispered to Isaac.

"Who said there would even _be_ a next time?" Isaac whispered back. "But yes, we will. Hopefully."

"Good. Nobody else has to know right now," replied Eva, kissing Isaac deeply.

"Morning, _lovebirds._" Said Fiona, sitting at her desk filled with random technology.

"Morning Fiona," Isaac and Eva said, and immediately started to kiss again.

"Oh, will ya look at that? Turns out you two are lovebirds after all!" Ewan said, coming out of his area of the villa, and heading out to the helipad. "Aw, Spike, stop givin' me the finger!"

When Ewan was out of earshot, Fiona said, "So, I assume you had a good time last night?"

"Son of a bitch, I'm gonna murder Mattias! He said he wouldn't say anything, little bastard." Isaac said, putting on the spiked knuckles.

"Actually, I was just guessing. He didn't say anything," Fiona replied. "So you can put away the knuckles."

"I swear, Fiona, if you tell a _single soul, _I will **personally **kill you," said Isaac threateningly.

"I won't, although I'm not too sure about Misha."

"Why don't you just put out a **fucking news bulletin!**" yelled Isaac to nobody in particular. "I'm going to get my XM-8, make sure nobody stole it." When Isaac was in the garage, Fiona made sure nobody was listening, and then got up from her office chair. She went up to Eva and whispered, "So, _did_ you have a good time?" Eva blushed a little, grinned, and then whispered a reply to Fiona's ear. Fiona arched a brow as she listened to her.  
"Huh, Really? Wow," Fiona replied, thinking "_damn, she is a lucky girl._"

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY GUN?**" Isaac yelled. Then there was a loud "**THUNK**" noise from Isaac punching the wall.

When Eva and Fiona were in the garage, they could see smoke coming out of Isaac's ears.

"Now that's _two_ punch holes in the wall," said Fiona.

"**Who gives a flying **_**fuck **_**about the damn wall? Do you know how much money that damn gun was? It was a fucking prototype worth at LEAST three times more than ALL THAT FUCKIN' **_**SHIT**_** ON YOUR DAMN DESK! Probably more than this ENTIRE FUCKING VILLA!**"

"That's pretty expensive," Eva commented.

"**DAMN RIGHT IT'S EXPENSIVE!**"

"You should probably calm down, Isaac," Eva said. "I don't want you to go back in the hospi-" and then was interrupted by Isaac punching _through_ a car door, something he could only do when he was _severely _pissed off.

"I bet he's gonna turn into the Hulk at this rate," said Mattias, walking into the garage. Isaac pulled out both of his pistols and trained them on Mattias.

"Now you shut the **FUCK **up!" Isaac yelled.

"Please put the guns down, Isaac," said Eva. Isaac cocked the guns.

"Isaac, put the guns down…" Fiona said.

Isaac holstered the guns, and sat in a chair, trying to calm down. His blood pressure was sky-high. After a few minutes, he said,

"The person who gave me that gun had to steal it from some military place. It was a leftover XM-8 that someone was modifying. The stuff that gun could do, it might have even been able to launch a nuke from the scope, and I wouldn't be surprised _at all._"

"I heard about that on the news. The army was really pissed off. About as much as you were." Mattias said.

"I could, no, _would_ be put to death for having it. Thank god nobody knew I had it except for me and the person that gave it to me," Isaac said. "So, basically, I'm screwed."

"We better find that gun, then," said Fiona. "Thank god I put a tracking chip on there."

"You did **WHAT?**" Isaac shouted.

"Hey, we will be able to find it easier. You should thank me."

"No, I should **KILL YOU!**" Isaac shouted, slipping on his spiked knuckles.

"Hey, stop, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you say. If you ever do that again, I will _snap your neck with my own bare hands,_" threatened Isaac.

"Hey, don't touch her, she's the only tech person we have here," Mattias said blocking Isaac's path.

"Unless you want a broken skull, get the FUCK out of my way," Isaac said, grinding his teeth together.

"I'm not letting you hurt Fiona," said Mattias, not moving.

"I'm looking for that gun," Isaac said, getting on his motorcycle, and riding off at about 350mph.

When Isaac left, Mattias said "wow, that guy sure can get pissed off."

"You're right about that," Fiona replied.

"That gun must be pretty expensive, and important, so I can understand _why_ he's pissed," Eva said.

"Still no reason to threaten Fiona like that," Mattias replied.

"Yeah, but if someone hacked Fiona's computer, we could ALL be screwed," Eva said.

"Yeah, Eva, you are right about that. Hopefully he finds that gun before someone else does," Fiona said, heading back to her desk. While she was sitting at her desk, she thought about what Eva told her about what happened last night.

"_She obviously likes, no, loves, Isaac. She is really lucky…_" Fiona thought. "_I am kind of jealous… NO! I'm not. I can't be… Dammit, I am. Fuck._"

She then got a phone call. "Hello? Jen? What? You do? Well, we just hired a new merc a few days ago, but I'm sure we have another spot… Probably in a few days… Okay then, I'll see you then!"

She then hung up the phone. A while later, Isaac came back, looking disappointed, but calmed down.

"What happened, Isaac?" Eva asked, walking up to him.

"I had to destroy the gun. Better nobody finds it," Isaac replied.

"Well, at least they won't figure out who had it, right?" Eva said.

"Yeah, you're right," Isaac said, hugging Eva. "But the guy who gave it to me is gonna be pissed…"

"Aw, who cares? Hey, lets… go in _my room_ for a bit…" Eva said seductively.

"I would love to, but I can't right now. Sorry… I have to get a new gun soon," Isaac said.

"Come on, can't you do that _later?_" Eva said, even more seductively.

"I guess so." Isaac said, following Eva into her room."_I do have the pistols… and that Micro-Uzi… Yeah the gun can fuckin' wait._"

When he got in the bedroom and closed the door, Eva was nowhere to be seen.

"Eva, come on out," Isaac said, looking around, when he was pushed on the bed and then Eva "pounced" on him. Her shirt was already off. She turned him over and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing him deeply. When the shirt was off, Eva threw it to the floor, and slowly took Isaac's pants off.

She started to feel the scars, thinking "_Isaac's gone through a lot of damage._" She kissed Isaac deeply, and finished slipping his pants off. Then she laid next to him and said "now it's _your_ turn," as Isaac got on top of her. He started to massage her with one hand, and slipped off her pants with the other. When Eva's pants were off, Isaac started to kiss her even more, letting her tongue explore his mouth. He did the same.

Isaac positioned his hips, and slowly entered her. His strokes were slower than before, but he quickly sped up. His hips were gently hitting against Eva. Isaac repositioned himself a bit, and started to hit the right spot, causing Eva to moan and scream with immense pleasure. Isaac sped up his thrusts, and started to kiss Eva deeper.

Eva was about to reach her climax, so Isaac went faster, and about a minute later, Eva reached her climax, a few seconds before Isaac did. They both went limp, but were satisfied.

"I love you, Eva," Isaac whispered.

"I love you too, Isaac," Eva whispered back, hugging Isaac.

They got dressed and came out of the room.

"You all weren't too quiet," Mattias said, as Isaac and Eva came out into the main room of the villa.

"Eh, I don't care," Isaac replied.


	8. Return of The Brit

The unspoken LAWS OF LIFE say I have to have a Special thanks to Mercs2Girl, who helped out with this chapter.

* * *

Return of The Brit

When everyone woke up the next day, Fiona was already at her desk, waiting for everyone else.

"Everyone, Jen is coming back!" She said excitedly.

"I haven't seen her in a while," Mattias said.

"Who's Jen?" Isaac asked.

"Jennifer Mui. She's a mercenary who I used to work with." Fiona replied.

"And she's a damn good shot with a sniper rifle," Mattias added.

"Huh. That's good." Isaac said. "When does she get here?"

"Now," answered Jen, standing in the doorway, with a Barrett .50 Cal. strapped to her back

"Well, this is Jennifer. She's-" Fiona said.

"Beautiful!" Ewan said, looking at Mui.

"Down, boy," Fiona said, pushing Ewan back. "Wait, Ewan, didn't you meet her already?"

"Yeah," Ewan replied.

"But then why… never mind. Anyway, Jen, this is Isaac."

Isaac held out his hand to shake hers.

"Uh...h-hhi..." Jen stammered, shaking Isaac's hands. She was looking at Isaac's black eyes, thinking "_Wow… his eyes… Wait, am I stammering? Damn it! I am! I'm giving him a bad impression! But… he's so…_"

"So, you're from Britain?" Isaac asked, not noticing Jen stuttering.

"Y-yeah," Jen shakily replied. Eva started to glare at her.

"_She better not get any ideas…_" Eva thought.

The longer Jen was around Isaac, the less nervous he was. Fiona whispered to Jen, "You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Fiona!" Jen whispered back.

"You do, don't you?" Fiona replied, stifling a laugh. "You should have heard yourself!"

A few minutes later, Isaac said, "Oh shit, I forgot! I needed to get a new gun. I'll be right back."

Jen watched Isaac walk away out of the villa, her eyes drawn to his ass the whole time. "Damn...I'd tap that." Eva heard her, cringing, she went over to the Brit.

"And who the hell do you think you are, checking him out like a piece of meat?" Jen turned and looked at the native Venezuelan mechanic.

"Ooo, somebody's jealous." She mocked, her accent enforcing it even more. Eva clenched her fist. She could almost punch Jen in the nose right now. Eva fell silent. "Oh I see, you like him."

"Well well well… I see how it is. Eva's got the hots for the new guy." That was it, Eva couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward, striking Jen smack in the face. Jen stepped back. Her nose was bleeding.

"Bloody hell, you bitch!" Jen made a move to hit her back. She hit Eva in the eye, which blackened a few minutes later. Eva then kicked Jen in the stomach, and punched her in the face again. That really pissed Jen off. She was going to hit her again, when suddenly, just as she was about to hit Eva, a pair of slender arms grabbed her.

"Jen don't!" Mattias then joined in the fray, grabbing Eva around the middle as she was about to lunge again, this time with a knife in her hand.

"Both of you, stop it!" Mattias bellowed. "Jesus Christ, all for this goddamn new guy. He's not even that... ugh, never mind.

When Isaac came back, he almost shat a brick when he saw Eva.

"What the **fuck** happened?" Isaac asked, running up to Eva.

"I was fighting Jen." Eva weakly replied.

"What? I'm gonna kill that damn Brit." Isaac growled, grabbing the shotgun off his back. "Why were you fighting her, anyway?"

Eva explained everything to Isaac, which _really _pissed him off.

"I'm gonna find that motherfucking bitch. She's **dead. **Get some rest, okay?"

"Alright," Eva said weakly, watching Isaac walk into the main room of the villa, looking for Jen. He wasn't really going to kill her, right?

When Isaac saw Mui, he ran over to her and said, "Hey, what the fuck did you do to Eva?"

"Hey, she started the whole fight," Jen said.

"Damnit, I don't give a fuck **WHO** started it!" Isaac barked, cocking the shotgun. Isaac put the shotgun barrel an inch away from Jen's face and said,

"You're gonna pay for that, you damn British fuck."

"Come on, you don't want to kill me," Jen said.

"Try me," Isaac replied, tightening his grip on the shotgun, and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't do it, Isaac!" Fiona said, right before Isaac pulled the trigger, carefully walking over to him. Isaac dropped the shotgun, but the second the shotgun hit the ground, he pulled out his hidden Micro-Uzi and aimed at Fiona, and pulled out the katana, and put the blade inches from Jen's throat.

"Come any closer, and her head comes off," he said

* * *

Fiona stopped, dead in her tracks, gulping rather loudly. Jen glared at him, feeling the cold steel against her windpipe. "Look, she threw the first punch. Not. me. Now, if you were smart, you'd drop the goddamn sword and back off."

"Make me, you damn bitch." Isaac spat. "I don't care **_WHO_** threw the first punch. **Got that?**"

"Isaac, please put the gun and the sword down," Fiona said, not moving an inch.

"I'll empty a whole clip into you before I even consider putting the gun down," Isaac coldly replied. He then turned to Jen. "And I'll cut you to pieces before I think about putting the sword down."

Jen didn't move at all, her breathing shallow. One false move and she'd be bleeding like a stuck pig. Suddenly, Mattias walked in. Seeing the situation, he calmly walked over and tried to reason with the man who was about to kill two of his coworkers and friends.

"Hey, man, don't do anything hasty." Mattias said

"You saw Eva, right? She deserves it." Isaac replied.

"Why are you pointing the gun at Fiona?" Mattias asked.

"To keep her from stopping me. THAT'S why." Isaac spat. "And if you know what's good for Fiona AND you, you would stay the hell away." Jen didn't know what to do. She didn't know what he could do with that sword, for all she knew he could use it as a boomerang.

Jen continued glaring into the pitch black eyes of the man in front of her. He was unreadable. Jen however, had been in much worse situations than this. Including a 50 cal desert eagle to her temple as well as a dagger to her chest. She could get out of this...couldn't she?

"Isaac, please put down the sword" Eva said. "And the gun." Isaac turned his head back to where Eva was standing, just outside of the entrance to her garage. "Isaac,, put down the gun and sword. Please." Eva repeated herself. Jen looked over at her as well, the blade still hung at her throat, threatening to cut open her carotid artery.

Eva walked over, putting a consoling hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Isaac," She whispered. "Please, don't do this. This is between me and her. I can handle myself." Isaac holstered the gun and put the sword back in it's sheath, followed by a sigh of relief from Jen, Fiona, and Mattias.

He walked past Eva, out of the garage.  
"Isaac? Where are you going?" Eva asked. Isaac didn't answer, and they soon saw his motorcycle leaving the villa, with him on it.

The three of them watched Isaac leave, before looking at Eva. She didn't know what to say. She could only look at them through one eye due to the fact the one that had been hit was swollen shut.

Jen looked at Eva, rather surprised at her actions, but she didn't show it on her face. Keeping a solid straight line with her lips, she left to go put her things away. Isaac was on his motorcycle, just driving around, thinking about what he did. He threatened to kill two, no, three, of his coworkers.

He needed to calm down, otherwise, they'd surely fire him. Well he couldn't. That… British… bitch just walked in there and threw a punch at Eva...well technically Eva threw the first one, but still. Obviously, Jen must have said something that pissed her off. Isaac scowled, pulling off to the side of the road.

He couldn't calm down. He did have some "anger management issues," and Jen brought them all back.  
He decided to pick a fight with some VZA soldiers. That might calm him down. After a minute, a lone VZ soldier was nearing him. He pulled out his katana, and snuck up by the soldier, like a ninja. _"Perhaps all of that training will come in handy,"_ Isaac thought. He stabbed the soldier through the heart, then pulled out his silenced P99, and shot him in his head. The soldier didn't have a chance.

Back at the PMC...

Jen had come back out of her room once Eva went back to her garage. She sat with Fiona, nursing a bag of ice to her face.  
"Is it really broken?" Jen whined. Fiona looked under the ice bag, touching it. Jen winced.  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
"Dammit." Jen cursed, her nose stinging with every breath.  
"You'll be fine, stop your bitchin'." Jen remained quiet, fuming silently in her head. Fiona was thinking about what happened. "_How could Isaac do something like that? Well, Jen did start a fight with his girlfriend... Hopefully he will calm down..._"

Jen scowled, getting up and going back to her room to look in a mirror, to see how bad the damage was.  
Fiona remained, still at her computer, mindlessly playing solitaire instead of doing any actual work, still thinking about Isaac and his anger.  
Then Eva walked out, her eye blacker than a hockey puck. She walked over to Fiona and whispered,

"You're firing Isaac, aren't you?"

"We won't have to, as long as something like that doesn't happen again." Fiona replied.

Eva looked hopeful, even though her eye looked so sore. "He's just..." Fiona  
put a hand on Eva's arm.  
"I get it...I do." She smiled. Eva returned it with a grin as she went back to  
her garage, leaving Fiona completely alone.

About an hour later, Isaac came back to the villa.

"Where's Eva at?" Isaac asked Fiona, who was playing solitaire.

"I think she's in the garage," Fiona replied.

"Thanks."

"Have you calmed down yet?" Fiona asked. Isaac pulled the katana out of the sheath. It was covered in blood.

"I guess you have," Fiona said as Isaac put the katana back in the sheath. He headed to the garage.

Eva was working on some piece of metal, hammering it to a particular shape, probably for a fender or wing or something for one of her rides. She was trying to keep herself preoccupied, as well as venting her own anger at Jen by pretending in her mind that the metal was, well, Jen's face. Isaac walked over, unsure if he should disturb her or not.

He waited for a minute, and then said

"Eva? You okay?" Eva looked over and saw Isaac.

"Yeah, my eye hurts like hell, but besides that, I'm okay." Eva said.

"It'll be better soon. Trust me." Isaac said, walking over to Eva and hugging her.

Eva put down her hammer softly, the head making a little racket as it settled against the sheet of metal. She hugged him deeply, resting her head in his chest, breathing in his scent. She then closed her eyes, her grip tightening just a little bit. Isaac held the embrace back, unsure of when he was supposed to let go, so he just stayed put, his fingers playing through Eva's short brown hair.

Finally, after a few minutes, Eva pulled away, picked up the hammer, and started back on working on the piece of metal.

"What the hell are you making?" Isaac asked.

"A fender for a car I'm working on."

"Oh..." Isaac replied quietly. Eva gave him a kind look before smacking it down again with such force it made her workbench shake. Her arm muscles flexed as she worked, her strength coming from years of working on cars. She wasn't really in the mood to be disturbed, even by Isaac.

Back in the main room, Mattias was lounging about when Jen walked over to him, still with the bag of ice to her face. Most of it was melted, but she was past the point of really caring.  
"Mattias, how bad is it?" Mattias sat up.  
"Eh..I've seen worse." She scowled a little before it hurt too much to do it any longer.  
"I'm asking you a favour, can you please set it back in place?" Mattias stood up.  
"I guess." She moved the bag away from her face and Mattias braced his palms against the bridge of her broken nose. It was twisted a little to his left. "Ready?"  
"Just do it." She cringed, knowing what was coming. Mattias shrugged, waiting for a pause before pushing the broken bones back into place. Jen let out a yell, with several curses strung together.

Back in the garage, Isaac and Eva heard the yelling and he stuck his head out to see Jen bent over, holding her nose. He hid a grin to himself, thinking "she definitely deserved that one."

After Isaac gave Eva a small peck on the cheek, he went back out to the front room of the villa. This was too good of a golden opportunity for him to miss. Jen, in immense amounts of pain? He couldn't resist. He walked over, a bit of a swagger in his step. Jen was still fuming about her nose, her face redder than a tomato. She looked like she could have strangled Mattias to death. He of course, was laughing.

"I asked if you were ready, Mui." He shrugged as he sat back down on a couch. Jen looked at him, and then turned when she saw Isaac. "What the bloody fuck are you looking at?" It took all Isaac had to hide his grin. "_Justice got served, bitch._" He thought as he walked past her, smirking.


	9. Isaac's Secrets Revealed

Isaac's Secrets Revealed

* * *

One week after the fight…

"Eva, your eye looks a lot better," Isaac said.

"Ha, you should see the other girl. But my eye feels better, too," Eva replied.

"Well, Jen's nose _still_ hurts," Fiona said.

"_Good. She deserves it,_" Isaac thought. Fiona got back to work, and Isaac and Eva went back into the garage. Isaac was watching Eva work when he remembered a dream he had two nights ago. In the dream, he saw his fiancée, Ann. Her ghost.

"Stay with Eva," she said. "You will see me again when it is your time."

Eva looked over at Isaac and saw tears in his pitch-black eyes. The tears were a light grey, reflecting the black in his eyes. She, nor anyone, had seen him cry. Eva walked over to him and said,

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Isaac told her about his dream. "What do you think she meant by 'stay with her?'" Eva asked.

"Well… I have something to tell you. Please, promise you wont tell anyone?" Isaac said.

"I promise."

"Well… I've… I've trued to kill myself. At least a hundred times," Isaac said. Eva was shocked when she heard that. He didn't seem suicidal at all. "That bullet hole, about half of those scars… those were me."

"When did that all start?" Eva asked.

"After that… **bastard**… Jon killed Ann," Isaac said. Rage filled his eyes when he said "Jon," but they soon returned to their normal jet-black color. Tears soon filled his eyes again. Eva hugged him tightly; resting her head on his shoulder, (It was easier, since he was sitting down). A few minutes later, Isaac broke the hug and said "Thanks, Eva."

A/N: Short chapter, huh?


	10. Three's Company

A/N: Mercs2Girl, thank you for helping. Also, **MATURE CONTENT WARNING!1!**

Three's Company

* * *

Isaac and Fiona were the only ones left in the villa. Jen and Mattias had gone out to get some work done, Ewan was out helping them and Eva was nowhere to be found. She was probably napping somewhere in her minefield of a garage. The two of them were lounging about around the front room, half a bottle of vodka on the table (from Misha's stash of course).

"So..." Fiona took a shot of vodka, waiting for a moment for the burning sensation to pass before speaking again. "I have a confession to make." Isaac turned, a brow raised curiously.

"And what's that?"

"Well… I like you. A lot actually."

"…You do realize I'm with Eva, right?" Isaac replied.

"I know, but...I'm just putting it out there, in case... in case anything happens between you two..."

"Uhuh…. So you're assuming that something will happen between me and Eva?" Isaac said.

"N-no! I was just saying that IF something happened-"

"Sure," Isaac interrupted.

"Isaac, I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, I'm_ sure_ you didn't," Isaac said sarcastically. He then stood up from his couch.

"Where're you going?" Fiona asked.

"Does it matter to you?" Isaac replied, not looking at her. He soon was on his sports bike, slowly riding out of the villa. When he was on the main road, he sped up to about 125mph.

"_Great. Now he probably hates me_," Fiona thought to herself. Isaac was riding through Maracaibo, thinking about what Fiona said to him.

"_If she 'likes' me, she wouldn't fucking say that when she KNOWS I'm with somebody else!_" Isaac thought. "Wait, maybe that vodka is just getting to her..."

Back at the villa, Fiona was drinking another shot of vodka, when Eva came out of her garage.

"Where's Isaac?" She asked.

"He left."

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I made him leave."

"Wha? How?" Eva asked, confused.

Eva looked at her, eyes set with confusion. She sat down next to Fiona, took a swig from the bottle of vodka and looked at the red head.

"What do you mean Fiona?"

"I..." Fiona stammered, unsure of how to tell Eva without getting her own face broken in.

"Go on."

"Well...I'm going to be honest here and please, don't hurt me..."

"Why would I hurt...?"

"Just… let me finish." Fiona interrupted her. "I mean, Isaac and I are friends… but I like him more than that." Fiona cringed, waiting for a flying Venezuelan punch to hit her in the side of the head. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes. Eva was staring at her.

"All right, fine. But if you make a move towards him or anything… I swear, Fiona..."

"I promise I won't do anything!" Fiona whined, the alcohol making her a little light headed. Eva stood up.

"Good." She replied curtly, taking the rest of the bottle of booze with her back to her garage.

Fiona was still sitting on the couch when Isaac came back with an AK-47 on his back and a beer in his hand.

"Isaac, I need to tell you something." Fiona said. Isaac ignored her. "Isaac, I told Eva, and I won't try to do anything."

"Good for you," Isaac said, taking a swig of the beer in his hand. "Should I care? It's not like I would **LET** you try anything."

"I know, but-"

"But I honestly don't care right now. So _please_ shut up." Isaac interrupted. He then walked out to the back of the villa. Fiona just looked at him in disbelief. Did he really say that?

Fiona went back to check on how Mattias and Jen were doing.  
"How's it going?" Fiona asked into her headset.  
"Just bloody fucking fantastic." Jen replied coldly.  
"What now?"  
"Mattias has gone amok, and used all the C4 on one building."  
"Uhuh, what else is new?"  
"He killed the 4 HVTs inside..."  
"So? Get pictures."  
"We...can't...they've been blown to ITTY BITTY PIECES!" Jen roared angrily over gunshots. Fiona cringed, yanking the ear bud out of her ear before she went deaf.

"_Jesus, she doesn't need to make me go deaf,_" Fiona thought.

Isaac was out where the boat's were docked, drinking his beer.  
"_I was kind of an ass to Fiona," he thought. "__**BUT**__, I don't usually apologize to people. Eh, if she hates me, she hates me._" When he finished the beer, he tossed the empty bottle into a patch of grass. He walked back into the villa to check on Eva, when Fiona stopped him at the door.

"Fiona, get the hell out of my way." Isaac said coldly  
"Isaac, please listen to me," Fiona said.

"Fiona, **move it.**  
"Isaac –"  
"I **SAID**, get out of my **WAY!**" Isaac growled, shoving Fiona forward and way from him. However, she grabbed onto the sides of his arms to stay on her feet. When Isaac tried to retract his arms back, attempting to remove her, she bumped into him as she stepped forward. Or, more precisely, her lips bumped into his.

Somehow, whether it was the shock of the impact or the fact that both were slightly drunk (Fiona more than Isaac), they stayed, lip locked. Meanwhile, Eva was in her garage when she heard a commotion out front. Running to see what it was, she nearly fell when she slid to a stop at the sight before her.

Isaac pulled away from Fiona, not noticing Eva, and yelled, "**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, FIONA?**"

"Isaac, I'm sorry," Fiona said, and then she noticed Eva behind her. "Eva, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"SURE you didn't," Eva said, cracking her knuckles. Isaac also cracked his knuckles. He was ready to kill.

Fiona backed away slowly, her alcohol-influenced mind not helping her in this case. Luckily, Ewan had just arrived in from the back door and was heading down the stairs.  
"Aye, what the hell's goin' on here?" Fiona rushed back by Ewan's side, a rush of relief flowing through her. At least someone would be here to try to help her.

"I- I accidentally kissed Isaac…" Fiona slurred.

"Accidentally? **BULLSHIT!**" Isaac roared.

"Spike, don't get too mad. I want to stay alive." Ewan said. Isaac walked back through the backdoor of the villa. A minute later, Isaac walked back in.

"Jesus, Fiona, I drank more than you, and I'm not nearly as drunk as you." Isaac said, calmed down.

"Fiona, you said you wouldn't make a move for Isaac, so why'd you kiss him?" Eva asked, also calmed down.

"I-I don't know. He tried to shove me out of the way, and I-I tried to stay on my feet… and…"

"I think I know what you're trying to say. As long as it wasn't on purpose, I don't have too much of a problem," Eva said.  
"OK," Fiona replied. Isaac and Eva walked to the garage, Ewan walked out to the helipad, and Fiona walked to her desk.

When Eva and Isaac got back into the garage, Isaac didn't seem like himself.  
"Isaac, Are you OK?" Eva asked.  
"I guess," Isaac replied.  
"You don't seem okay. What's wrong?"  
"Well, when Fiona kissed me, I... I don't know... I think I'm starting to like her..."

Eva blinked at him, her brow furrowing. "Starting to like her?"  
"Y-yeah…" Isaac stammered his eyes lost in hers.  
"Really?" She put her hands on her hips skeptically. "So, who's it going to be? Me or her?"  
"I..I..." Eva's frown turned to a downright glare.  
"Make up your mind, but until then, get out of my garage." Isaac did what she said, starting up his motorcycle. He sped out of the garage, and rode to a boat dock. When he got there, he hid his bike in the bushes when no one was looking, and took a jet ski to the Pirate hideout.

Later...

Isaac walked back into the villa, parking his bike out by the door. He walked up to Fiona, and explained the situation. When he said that he liked Fiona, she started to blush.

Isaac walked back towards the garage, like a dog with its tail between its legs. He had come up with an idea, and he needed Eva and Fiona's approval. Dragging Fiona with him, he went into the garage.

"Eva?"

"What do you want?" Eva growled, looking up from working on the engine that was on the hoist.  
"I have a..suggestion..." He looked at Fiona, then to Eva. Eva walked over, throwing her work gloves onto the floor angrily.  
"What?" Eva cast a glance at Fiona.  
"What if...I...I dated both of you...at the same time..."

"Wait..what?" Eva spat, looking rapidly between them.  
"If you two..er...um...shared."  
Eva fell silent, scowling, then glaring at Fiona. Fiona bit on her lip. If looks could kill, Isaac and Fiona would have been stabbed 10 times over. Eva went back to working on her engine.

"Eva?"  
"She ignored him.  
"Eva please..."  
She ignored him again.

"Dammit, EVA!"  
Finally she looked at him, the corner of her eye a little wet. "Fine. Do what you want. Go out with her, go out with me, whatever. Just...both of you...get out."

Isaac left again, but Fiona lingered.

"Eva, it was his idea..not mine...I mean..."  
"Bitch, please...if he knows what's good for him, he'll drop you quicker than a VZ soldier."

"This'll _be the second time I visit the pirates in one day. I sure hope they have some booze... Wait, they're pirates. Of course they have booze_." Isaac thought to himself, starting up his motorcycle again.  
Fiona was back at her desk, playing Solitaire instead of doing work.

At the Pirate HQ, Isaac was wandering around, beer in his hand, thinking about what to do.  
"_Maybe just leave the PMC and join the pirates..."_ Isaac thought. "_Or go back with the Russian Mafia... But the cold in Russia... OK, that choice is out..._"

Back at the villa, Eva thought about what Isaac said. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he did that.  
"As long as he still stays with me, I guess it would be okay..." Eva thought. When Isaac came back, Eva said "Garage. Now." In the garage, Eva said "I understand that you like Fiona, and now I'm okay with that. But, there has to be rules."  
"Well, what are they?" Isaac asked.  
"One...we are not sharing the same bed. Ever.  
Two, I don't do third wheel dates.  
Three, don't sleep with her then come begging to me to do the same. Actually, Just don't sleep with her." Eva said.  
"Okay, that's reasonable," Isaac said. "Also, thanks for understanding, Eva." Isaac gave Eva a hug, and went to find Fiona.

Fiona was in her room, slouching in the chair. She hoped Eva would think about Isaac's proposition. She really wanted him to herself, but she would make do with what she had.  
"Fiona?" Isaac said.  
"I'm in here," Fiona replied. She then thought "_Oh, I hope he can be with me…_"  
"Eva said that as long as I follow some rules, that we can date each other."  
"_YES!_" Fiona thought, as she jumped out of her chair, and kissed Isaac.

Fiona smiled as she kissed him deeply for the second time. Well, this time it was a real kiss, and not just an accident. She meant it this time around. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, her lips pressed deeply to his. A good two minutes went by before she pulled away ever so slowly, and out of breath.

Isaac felt Fiona pull away and very slowly opened his eyes. He thought, "_Damn...she's a good kisser.."_  
Fiona looked at him eagerly, a grin held on her pink lips.  
"So uh...there's a few rules..."  
"Yeah?" Fiona paid full attention to him.  
"Eva made them...Um...one of them...I promised that I wouldn't uh...sleep with you." Fiona was disappointed when she heard that, but said,  
"Well, I guess that's OK."  
"Well, It's fair," Isaac said, kissing Fiona again. When Fiona pulled away from him, her fingers wound up in his hair, she smiled devilishly. "Does that include everything or just plain old sex?" She winked, pulling herself closer to his fit body, her other hand traveling down his back towards his waist.  
"God, I wish we could... But Eva wouldn't be too happy..." Isaac said."  
"She only said not to _sleep_ with me," Fiona replied.  
"I know but..." Isaac paused, feeling her hand grasp around his belt.  
"oh come on..." Fiona whined slightly, licking her lips salaciously. "She never said you couldn't get anything else..."  
"Fiona, I said no." Isaac said, taking Fiona's hand off his belt.

"Isaac, you know you want it..."

"I'll be honest, I do. BUT, I don't want to piss Eva off and risk her breaking up with me."

"But Isaac,"

"I said NO," Isaac growled. "I like you, but I don't want Eva to break up with me. We're BOTH fucking lucky that she will even let us go out. I don't want to push it."

Fiona sighed deeply, her shoulders falling, her hand returning to the comfort of the inside of her jeans' pocket.  
"Who said she'd have to know, huh?"  
Isaac at this point had already turned to leave from her room. Fiona watched him leave, a smile ripping across her cheeks. She could wait, she was really just trying to seduce him.

Isaac was walking out to the front of the villa, where his motorcycle was.  
"Son of a bitch, she was trying to seduce me, wasn't she? Well, Fiona, MISSION. FUCKING ACCOMPLISHED." He thought to himself, getting on his motorcycle.

The next few days went by, and things were awkward between Fiona and Eva for obvious reasons that only they and Isaac knew. The other mercs were preoccupied with the job, and finally Mattias and Jen had brought Isaac with them to help the PLAV recapture the town _.

"Fiona, I know what you tried to do," Eva said.  
"You do?" Fiona replied. "Did Isaac say?"  
"No, I just heard him say 'no.'"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"I said you couldn't sleep together." Eva said. She then whispered "That only applies to actual sex."  
When she said that, Fiona smiled and thought,

"_Good_."

"Now remember, if you do sleep with Isaac, you're BOTH dead." Eva said.

"Oh, I won't _sleep_ with him."

"Good," Eva said. Fiona whispered something to Eva, who said, "Okay, I will." Fiona went into her room.

About an hour later, Isaac came back to the villa.

"Hey, Eva," He said, kissing Eva.

"Where's everyone else?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, I think they went to get some drinks or something," Isaac replied.

"OK. Oh yeah, Fiona wanted you to see her in her room," Eva said.

"Alright," Isaac said, walking to Fiona's room. When he got there, Fiona walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

"Hey Isaac," she said.

"Eva said you wanted to see me?" Isaac said.

"Yep," Fiona said, unbuckling Isaac's belt.

"Whoa, I said that Eva wouldn't wa-" Isaac said

"It's okay with her," Fiona said. She had a gleam in her eye, one of sexual desire and lust. She undid his jeans, falling to her knees in the process. She gently tugged on the denim, letting them fall to about his knees. Isaac grinned wearily, watching her intently.

Fiona began removing his boxers. She smiled even greater when she saw him, now in full, his entire package. She slid her hands up on his hips for grip when she began going down on him. Isaac muttered a groan, closing his eyes, mouth falling open. Fiona continued, maneuvering up and down on him, paying special attention when she passed the tip. Isaac groaned louder, reaching to hold onto her head.  
"God, I didn't know Fiona could do this," Isaac thought. Fiona continued her barraging assault with her tongue to his groin, going down on him deep, and then pulling up on him. She repeated the process, each time making Isaac moan in pleasure. She wanted to prove to him that she was worth it.

"Oh god Fiona..." He whispered, fingers running through her reddish blonde hair.  
She was smiling as she worked on him, sucking him harder now. He almost couldn't take it, and soon, he released, letting everything go in her mouth. She pulled up, swallowing loudly. She rose to her feet.

"Fiona... I didn't know-" Isaac said.  
"Don't say a word," Fiona said, hugging Isaac deeply and kissing him. Isaac didn't care that she just sucked him off, not breaking the kiss. When Fiona pulled away, she winked, and then walked off leaving him alone with his thoughts. She once looked back at him, stopping in the doorway, thumbs hooked in her belt hoops, thinking "_I bet she's never given a blow job like that._"

"_Holy fuck… Eva, __**thank you.**_" Isaac thought, pulling his pants up.


End file.
